


Tooth Ache

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Ben has to go to the dentist, and Hux thoroughly enjoys being his caretaker.





	Tooth Ache

Kylo’s whole face felt numb and he was groggy after getting his molar filled. He always hated the dentist. It always took extra freezing, and then because of the extra freezing it took forever to ware off. 

He was avoiding talking even though Hux had been prompting him with small conversation starters. Hux found the whole situation far too funny, including the slur when Kylo spoke. 

“I could stop and get you ice cream. Isn’t that what you do when your baby gets a tooth ache?” 

Hux was mocking him and Kylo scowled at him, refusing to respond. There was a lot of things he wanted to say, but he would save it until he could speak properly. 

The comments kept up, yet Hux stopped at a drive-through and got Kylo ice cream, even though he didn't respond.

Kylo tried to eat the ice cream in an angry manner, but that was much more difficult than it sounded. Biting the cone helped, but he also bit the inside of his cheek and ended up swearing as he entered their front door. 

“Should I make something soft for dinner, or do you think it will have worn off?”

Kylo ignored him and threw the end of his cone away, grabbing Millie off the kitchen counter, where she shouldn’t have been anyway, and taking her to the couch. He flicked on the TV and started to pet Millie as she found the perfect place to sit on his lap.

“Awh, did Millie get your tongue? If I knew the dentist was all it took to shut you up I would have taken you much sooner.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and turned his head so that he was looking out the window and away from Hux. 

“You can’t be silent all night.”

“Do not. Tempt. Me.”

Each word was carefully spoken so that he didn’t bite his cheek again. 

Hux gave him an amused look, he was enjoying this far too much. 

Kylo hadn’t gotten sick since they started dating five years ago. It was always Hux being taken care of, and now that Hux had a shot at being a caretaker he was decidedly smug about it. 

He sat down beside Kylo, a little too close so that their legs were pressed together, and leaned into his side.

“Come on, you have to let me have some fun.”

The sentence was punctuated with a kiss on his cheek and Kylo softened just a little. He softened even more when Hux laid his hand on his thigh and gently rubbed it as much as Millie would allow. 

“Tell me how I can take care of you.”

There was less teasing to Hux’s voice this time, and instead there was heat. 

Maybe he wasn’t going to hate this as much as he has first assumed.


End file.
